1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a comparator circuit. Accordingly, it is a general object of this invention to provide new and improved comparator circuits of such character.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A comparator circuit of one type, prior to this invention, had a reliability problem due to an undesirable conductive path and had a limited speed due to stray capacitances at certain junctions in the circuit. Such a comparator circuit will become more apparent from the description of the invention.